Hunter Thibodeaux
Hunter Thibodeaux, referred to in-game as Gang Leader, is the first mandatory Psychopath encountered by Nick Ramos during the events of Dead Rising 3. In the wake of the zombie outbreak in Los Perdidos, California, Thibadeuax has taken to leading an anarchistic gang of punk to capture the city for their own purposes. Biography ''Dead Rising 3'' Thibodeaux first appears as his gang members attack Nick and his allies at the Quarantine barrier. Two of his thugs attempt to kidnap and rape Nick's boss Rhonda, only for her to escape and humiliate them. Seeking revenge, they cheer on the arrival of their boss riding a massive steamroller/motorcycle hybrid vehicle spurting fire from several ports. Thibodeaux decides to attack Nick directly and charges with his vehicle, while also armed with Molotovs. However, Nick manages to defeat Thibodeaux. Enraged, the gang leader tries to run Nick down, but the latter throws a Molotov into Thibodeaux's face. On fire, Thibodeaux crashes directly into a stranded tanker truck and is killed in the ensuing explosion. ''Chaos Rising'' In the third DLC of the game, it's revealed that Hunter was framed for a crime he actually didn't commit by Spider and subsequently sent to jail. Following the outbreak, Hunter breaks free and seeks out Torque for help. He finds that Spider has taken the gang from Torque and now has it under his leadership and after delivering some whiskey, Spider attacks Hunter and disposes of him in a burning trash heap, assuming he's dead. Alive and enraged, Hunter seeks out Torque and delivers several vehicles to him in order to craft some new vehicles, including the eventual Rollerhawg he uses in his boss battle. He also seeks out Spider's captains Razorblade, Snake, and Cannons and kills them, bringing their rings back to Spider. Unfortunately, Torque is found and killed by Spider, prompting Hunter to track Spider down. Ultimately, Hunter proves triumphant and kills Spider, although his role as the new leader of the gang is short-lived when Nick and Rhonda are spotted approaching them. Aspects Thibodeaux demonstrates typical post-apocalyptic thug traits, such as a great disdain for any authority figures and a desire to wreak havoc. He also seems to consider his men expendable. With the aforementioned thugs that attempted to rape Rhonda, Thibodeaux ran them both down with his hybrid vehicle without so much as a second thought. (Although in light of the DLC, it's possible he killed them for trying to assist Spider in the fight.) According to a background story provided by the Smartglass App, Hunter was constantly bullied by his family and friends growing up. This resulted in his current state, being stuck in a persona like a rebellious teenager that highlights his anarchistic acts and love of wonton violence. He also has been likened to villains such as Sol in this regard. Navigation Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Anarchist Category:Malefactors Category:Xenophobes Category:Game Bosses Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Arena Masters